Equinox
| date = 2375/2376 | author = Diane Carey | published = | format = paperback | pages = 254 | ISBN = ISBN 0671042955 | image = uSS Equinox and Voyager.jpg | episode = 5x26 & 6x01 | air date = & | production number = 220 & 221 | story = , Brannon Braga & | teleplay = Brannon Braga & | director = | comic = no }} "Equinox" was a two part episode of Star Trek: Voyager, comprised of the 118th and 119th episodes overall in the series, aired as a cliffhanger 26th episode of the show's fifth season, first aired on , and continued in the sixth season premiere on . The episode was written by , & and directed by . A novelization written by Diane Carey was published in . Description Captain Janeway believed she commanded the only Starfleet vessel in the Delta Quadrant—until the came to the rescue of the , a battered starship besieged by a revenging horde of extra-dimensional predators. Helmed by Captain Rudolph Ransom, the ''Equinox has been trapped in the Delta Quadrant even longer than the Voyager and the ship and crew show the scars of a constant struggle to survive. But Ransom and his people are hiding something as well: a shocking secret that will ultimately pit captain against captain, starship against starship, in an explosive conflict that may cost Voyager the life of her captain!'' A powerful novel based on the thrilling two-part television adventure! References Characters Part I characters :Lydia Anderson • Ayala • Maxwell Burke • Chakotay • The Doctor • Emergency Medical Hologram (Equinox) • • Marla Gilmore • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • Noah Lessing • Neelix • Tom Paris • Rudolph Ransom • Seven of Nine • Brian Sofin • Angelo Tassoni • • • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Naomi Wildman • spirits of good fortune David Amantes • John Bowler • • Dorothy Chang • Edward Regis • William Yates Part II characters :Ankari Captain • Ayala • Maxwell Burke • Chakotay • The Doctor • Emergency Medical Hologram (Equinox) • Marla Gilmore • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • Timothy Lang • Noah Lessing • James Morrow • Neelix • Tom Paris • Rudolph Ransom • Seven of Nine • Brian Sofin • Angelo Tassoni • • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • spirits of good fortune William Shakespeare Novelization characters :Ankari Captain • John Bowler • Maxwell Burke • Chakotay • Dorothy Chang • The Doctor • Emergency Medical Hologram (Equinox) • Mike Franco • Marla Gilmore • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • Noah Lessing • Michaelson • James Morrow • • Neelix • Tom Paris • Rudolph Ransom • Edward Regis • • Seven of Nine • Brian Sofin • Angela Tassoni • • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Naomi Wildman • spirits of good fortune David Amantes • • Ramses • Ernest Shackleton • Josef Stalin • William Yates Locations :Delta Quadrant Alpha Quadrant • Antarctica • Cardassia • Earth • Epsilon IV • McKinley Park • Omicron-Indii • Starbase 80 • Tarkus • Tenkaran coast Starships and vehicles :Ankari vessel • ( ) • ( ) • waverider lab barge • Borg Cube • bulldozer • • Klingon Bird-of-Prey • Romulan warbird • runabout Races and cultures :Ankari • Hologram • Human • Klingon • Ktarian • spirits of good fortune • Talaxian • Vulcan Borg • Hirogen • Malon • Ponea • Yridian States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Borg Collective • Federation Council • Krowtonan Guard • Maquis • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :anesthetize • antimatter • antimatter injector • auditory processor • auto-initiating security grid • Azimuth • class 2 nebula • claustrophobia • cortical array • cortical node • decihertz • deflector pulse • deuterium • diagnostic bed • dilithium • dilithium matrix • Emergency Medical Hologram • EPS conduit • exobiology • femur • field generator • fractal • gas giant • graviton relay • holodeck • hypospray • impulse engine • inertial damper • injector manifold • inoculation • internal sensor • interspatial fissure • ion storm • isogram • kemocite • kilometer • kiloton • laser scalpel • lava lamp • life support • lingustic bank • matter conversion technology • medkit • memory engram • mercurium • meter • mobile emitter • multiphasic chamber • multiphasic force field • mutagenic virus • neural interface • neural pattern • nucleogenic energy • nucleogenic particle • neural interface • occipital node • ocular node • parthogenic atmosphere • pelvis • phaser rifle • photon torpedo • photonic charge • plasma injector • plasma torch • polarized hull plating • polaron grid • post-traumatic stress syndrome • power core • power coupling • power relay • reticular node • security grid • sensor • sensor echo • sensory node • shield emitter • shield frequency • shield vector • sonic shower • sonograph • spine • stasis chamber • submolecular resequencer • synaptic stimulator • thermionic radiation • thermographic analysis • thermolytic reaction • tractor beam • transport enhancer • tricorder • triquadric algorithm • turbolift • universal translator • warp core • warp plasma manifold • wrist beacon Ranks and titles :admiral • biologist • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • crewman • engineer • engineer's mate • ensign • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • scholar • science officer • security chief • tactical officer • terraforming engineer Other references :alligator • amputation • astrometrics • bacon • Battle of the Bulge • BLT sandwich • brig • • bulkhead • checkers • crouton • dedication plaque • Dem Bones • diary • distress call • duet • emergency ration • ethical subroutine • fern • intruder alert • Jefferies tube • junk-yard • lettuce • luau • My Darling Clementine • olive branch • • pelican • petaQ • piano • pine • planet • poetic justice • poison ivy • potluck • Prime Directive • quarters • red alert • Regelian bloodworm • rescue team • Rottweiler • salad • sandstorm • scalpel • self-destruct • Skeleton Coast • Starfleet oath • Starfleet Regulations • subroutine • sweater • tattoo • Terrelian seapod • thermal blanket • tomato • torture • tuning fork • yellow alert Chronology ;1920s ;29th century Appendices Related media * The design of the Equinox was based on an image from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual. Images Novelization images equinox.jpg|Novelization cover image. janewayEquinox.jpg|Kathryn Janeway. sevenEquinox.jpg|Seven of Nine. voyEquinox.jpg| . Episode images uSS Equinox.jpg|The . uSS Equinox in orbit.jpg|The orbiting a planet. angeloTassoni.jpg|Angelo Tassoni. uSS Equinox and Voyager.jpg nova class shields.jpg m. Gilmore.jpg rudolph Ransom.jpg maxwell Burke.jpg death of Burke.jpg Connections | after1 = Endgame | type2 = episode | series2 = VOY | subtitle2 = | format2 = epprod | before2 = Warhead | after2 = Survival Instinct | type3 = episode | series3 = VOY | subtitle3 = | format3 = epair | before3 = Warhead | after3 = Survival Instinct | prevpocket = Gemworld, Book Two | nextpocket = N-Vector | voyages1 = VOY | adbefore1 = | adafter1 = Survival Instinct | timeframe = Timeframe1 | primary = 2375 | date1 = 2375 | prevdate1 = ... And Straight on 'til Morning | nextdate1 = Fear, Itself }} External links * * * category:vOY episodes category:vOY novels category:vOY novelizations